Communication systems and electronic systems normally comprise a plurality of separate components that are coupled together either by cabling or communicate via wireless communication. Relying on cables can become cumbersome and unsightly when the number of cables increases to handle various components and peripheral devices. On the other hand, while wireless communication solutions reduce or eliminate the number of cables utilized to couple the various components, such wireless communications systems require the components to be in direct line-of-sight for proper operation.